


Hammock Rock

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hammock Rock

Title: Hammock Rock  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 129  
Challenge: # 43: Photo Challenge. See the photos [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/93324.html#cutid1). Picture chosen: #1  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hammock Rock

~

“I am not going near that thing,” Draco declared.

Harry tugged at his hand, pulling him along. “But, Draco, doesn’t it look like it would be really comfortable?”

“No. It looks flimsy and poorly constructed,” Draco said. “And since this is a Muggle resort, you won’t even let me do a Reinforcement Spell, I’ll bet.”

Harry grinned. He’d had two of those deceptively benign-tasting fruity drinks, and now he had a pleasant buzz. “Actually,” he said, “I think you _should_ reinforce it. That way it may be a bit sturdier if we should happen to... rock it a little.”

“Rock it?” Draco queried. “Why would we...? Oh!”

Harry giggled as Draco began pulling him towards the hammock. He’d known it would only take the right suggestion to motivate Draco.

~


End file.
